


The Residual

by oliviathecf



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel 616, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Punisher (Comics)
Genre: Because Fratt has a difficult dynamic, But they're still enemies too, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, First Time, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: The Punisher and Daredevil are enemies and temporary allies, yetthismakes their disagreement and temporary alliance much more difficult.





	The Residual

**Author's Note:**

> Around 2012, I met a guy who would become my best friend. He told me that he thought I would enjoy comics quite a bit and he recommended Daredevil to me. I was instantly hooked, and I was also hooked on the idea of Matt Murdock hooking up with his most of the time enemy, sometimes friend Frank Castle.
> 
> And, yet, I just couldn't write it. I have shipped it since that very day and I couldn't get it right. I must've tried a thousand times but nothing happened and I posted nothing related to the pairing.
> 
> I stopped reading comics as much but the pairing still remained in my mind. When there was new fic, I would read it. And then the show came along and S2 came too, and brought the pairing from the measly few dozens to over 300. And I still had trouble writing it. I started reading comics more so now than ever and, yet, I just couldn't do it.
> 
> Today, it finally clicked. This is for you, 2012 me.

The rooftop was rain slick and rubbery, thick layers of dirt leaving smears of filth on the remains of the Daredevil suit. Hell’s Kitchen had been drowning lately, a putrid scent of wet dog and dirt rising above the usual piss-stink of the city, and the continuing rain felt like it was drilling holes into Matt’s head.

He arched under Frank’s touch, roughened hands moving over his skin like he was _worshiping_ Matt. The thought burned him, rising up bitter in the back of his throat. Yet those calloused hands moved gently, like Frank thought he would break. Like he hadn’t been on the wrong end of those hands plenty of times, like his nose wasn’t sluggishly bleeding from a punch that had happened just minutes ago.

Frank’s touch was reverent as it moved over tight, hard-fought muscle. Matt’s hands found the hard muscles of Frank’s arms, the strength there made him moan, a low sound in the back of his throat. He choked on it, on the idea of what Frank was going to do to him, what they were going to do _together_. He thought it was wrong, thought that it was a long time coming.

He pulled Frank down in for another kiss, cock hardening as Frank hissed from the feeling of pressure against his bruised, split lip. Matt tightened his grip and slipped his tongue into Frank’s mouth.

In that moment, Matt thought about Frank. The heavy bulk that fought to breach the space that it should contain. Frank was _big_ no matter what, in size and in personality. He could _feel_ Frank’s size, whether it was pressed against him or from a distance. He thought about Frank’s bare skin, he had lost his shirt while Matt was deep in thought, and about how _this_ was a long time coming.

Frank’s hand pushed past the mask and he hesitated, like he was going to push past it and take a look at the man underneath. He wondered what Frank would think if he saw the lawyer underneath the Devil. Instead, Frank cradled the back of his head and deepened the kiss. Frank moved like he was desperate for it, grinding against Matt’s leg and sticking his own up until he hit the bulge in Matt’s pants. Matt rolled his hips up into it, groaning softly in time with Frank’s own moan.

From the way Frank moaned against his neck and the way his heart fluttered in his chest, Matt knew that Frank wanted it as bad as he did. His breath was hot and damp as he panted, and Matt arched his back when Frank started to nip and suck at the skin under his lips. 

The sky opened up again with a _crack_ of thunder and more rain soaked them. Frank paused for a moment, chuckling lowly. He presses kisses to Matt’s skin as be spoke, punctuating each word.

“We gonna stay here?” He asked, voice muffled.

Matt thought about it for a moment. On one hand, it would be nice to dry off and perhaps think about what they were going to do. On the other hand, if he lost the heavy weight of Frank against him, he might lose his mind.

“We’re already soaked.”

Frank laughed, an honest sound that came from his chest. It made Matt want to kiss him again, so he did, pulling Frank’s head up and bringing their lips together. Hands grabbed Matt’s hips and turned him so their hard cocks rubbed together. Matt gasped at the feeling, Frank’s cock was a thick, hot line that was hard against his leg. 

His palms were blackened from the dirty rooftop when he grabbed a hold of Frank’s ass and pulled him in to _grind_ against him. Matt's head hit the roof as he tossed his head back, lust pooling deep in his gut. Each brush of Frank’s rough fingers against his bare skin made him shiver.

“God,” He groaned. “ _Frank_.” He panted.

His breathing grew labored and harsh, and he allowed himself to _feel_ everything. The pounding of rain that slicked his skin, the residual summer heat of the black roof under him, and Frank’s weight pressed against him. It was _overwhelming_ and it made him think about how he had gotten here, under the pouring rain, under _Frank Castle_.

They had grown closer over the past few months. Going from enemies to allies had been a hard change, Matt had to force him to not kill someone more than a few times, throwing his billy club or actively pushing Frank so he missed. Soon, they stopped arguing and started working together better. Frank still called him nicknames and they still ribbed each other over the way they worked, but it was less trying to change the other and more about joking around with each other. Frank even started to bring an extra cup with his thermos so Matt could have coffee as well.

Maybe they had gotten too close. Frank kissed him once more and Matt thought that they had definitely gotten too close. He wondered, in the back of his mind, if he would regret this when it was all said and done.

In that moment, however, under the summer rain, he let Frank pull him into his lap. They switched positions, Matt now on top. Frank's hands guided him to grind against him.

It was enough for him but it wasn't enough for Frank. Hands reached down the front of his pants, pulling out his cock. Matt moaned loudly and suddenly as Frank’s huge hand stroked him against his own cock, taking the both of them in his fist.

It was just slightly too rough, too much drag on his shaft, the calluses hurting. But, still, Matt moaned and writhed against Frank, and he thought that the hint of pain just magnified the pleasure. Frank was hot and hard against him, his hips bucking up into his fist.

“ _Shit_.” Matt hissed, bucking his hips up.

He was already close, brought close to the edge just from the contact and taken further because of the feeling of Frank's cock leaking against his. It made the slide better, made his back arch, made him gasp and cum with a cry of Frank’s name.

Frank panted, moaning at the site. He stroked him through it, Matt’s cum lubricating the slide even more. He jerked them together until the last spurt of hot, white cum dribbled out over his knuckles and was washed away by the rain. Frank's hand fell away and he reached over to take Matt’s, pulling him in and curling his hand around his cock.

Matt gasped at the feeling of Frank’s dick in his hand. He was thicker than he had imagined, slicked with the rain and Matt’s cum. He started to move, listening as Frank’s breathing grew harsher and harsher.

“ _Christ_ , Red,” He groaned. “That's _good_.”

Frank captured his lips in another rough kiss, tongue licking into his mouth. He panted into Matt’s mouth, growing close. His hips snapped up once, twice, and then he was shooting off in Matt’s hand. Matt flinched as his cum hit his stomach in hot ropes. 

When he lifted his fingers to taste the cum on them, Frank groaned and his cock twitched against Matt’s leg before it grew soft. He tasted bitter and salty, coating his tongue with a thickness like nothing else Matt had ever felt. It was strange and slightly unpleasant, yet he sucked and licked at his fingers until they were all clean.

He heard Frank swallow and, then, he was pushed off, landing on the slick rooftop. The way Frank’s heart was beating in his chest made Matt’s own heart drop into his stomach. 

“I've gotta...go,” Frank said, voice low yet hurried. “See you around, Devil.”

Matt thought about pursuing him but, instead, he tried to find all the pieces of his suit and hoped that Frank would come back to their meeting place, to _him_.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Feel free check out some of my other works and leave me some love (or hate) either here or at my tumblr:
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](http://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)


End file.
